Bad Touch
by Sky Nikola
Summary: 1X2 song fict Heero OOC


Bad Touch  
By: Sky Nikola  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Gudam wing nor do I own Bad Touch I make no claims to these things. This is an original work of fiction)  
  
"God damn it." Heero moaned as he through the crumpled covers off of himself. He through his shorts back on and stalked out to the garage where the Gundams were grabbing Duos boom box from the corner by the door on the way out. He climbed up to wings cockpit consciously looking behind himself to make absolutely sure no one had followed him out. He smiled, strangely like a normal human being, and dashed to the back of wing digging under spare parts and such to find the c.d. case with Heero's mix written on the front. Hurriedly he popped the c.d. out of the case, put it in the player, skipped to track 6 and Bad Touch by the Blood Hound Gang came blaring from the speakers. He sang along and danced around holding a wrench as a mic.  
  
Sweat baby sweat baby sew is a Texas drought and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about.  
  
He ran his hand down his bare chest and snapped the waist band of his shorts followed by pelvic thrusts as he sang the next lines.  
So put your hands down my pants and I bet you'll feel nuts yes I'm Syscle yes I'm Ebert and you're getting to thumbs up  
Duo ducked further into the shadows as Heero flashed a thumbs up in his general direction. Duo was blushing slightly and just a little more then happy to see Heero under such interesting circumstances. Heero had yet to notice that he was being watched and continued singing.  
  
You've had enough of two hand touch you want It rough you're out of bounds I want you smothered want you covered like my waffle house hash browns. Coming quicker then fed X never reaching A pex like Coca-Cola stocks you are inclined to make me rise an hour early just like daylight savings time  
  
More pelvic thrusts more ass shaking more licking his lips more fingers through his hair. Duo was going out of his mind, more then half stacked. My god it's like he enjoys torturing me. What am I talking about he doesn't even know I'm here, I hate to find out what he do if he did know. All the while He chan had still been singing:  
You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel  
During the music break Heero danced around seductively shacking his ass better then half the strippers Duo had seen.  
"God damn it's hot in here." He complained. It was obvious by the sweat gleaming in Heero's hair, on his face and bare nicely sculpted chest that it wasn't just him.  
  
Love, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it hieroglyphics let me be pacific I want to be down in your south seas but I've got the notion that the motion of your ocean meats small craft adviser  
  
I'll bet he doesn't have to worry about that. The only good thing about him wearing spandex is the fact that is hasn't left much to my imagination. Duo licked his lips as he watched Heero pelvic thrust and arch his back all while never missing a word.   
  
So if I capsize in your thighs high tide B5 you've sunk my battle ship please turn me on I'm Mr. Coffee with an automatic drip. You show me yours I'll show you mine   
  
Oh I'll bet! I think your clothes match very well with my carpet, Duo thought as Heero pointed in his general direction. By this time he didn't care if Heero say him our not.  
  
tool time you're lovet just like Lyle and we can do it doggy style so we can both watch X-Files.  
  
Huh, not too fond of the X-Files but then again I don't think I'd be paying all that much attention to t.v. if Heero was anywhere in my room not to mention if we were getting it on. I should probably go before he catches me here. He tore his eyes away from the sexy seemingly clueless dancing pilot and headed ever so quietly for the door. About half way there he felt strong arms around his waist and shoulders and in a whirl his lying on the warm concrete, hands pinned above his head and Heero straddling him. Oh shit that's it my life is at an end.  
"How much did you see?" Heero asked menacingly  
"Everything" Duo's voice came out meek and soft. Heero nodded and Duo squinted his eyes preparing for the beating of a life time.  
"I see well I'll just have to punish you for spying on me." Duo's eyes shot open  
"Punish me?" Ok this is really weird  
"Yes, (his voice deepened he licked his lips and his eyes seemed to get darker) punish you." Heero leaned down pressing himself against Duo's body and whispered,  
"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel." 


End file.
